1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a battery cover assembly and an electronic device utilizing the battery cover assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones, e-readers, laptop computers, and the like, include a back cover. To remove a battery or a memory card retained within the electronic device, the back cover should first be removed. However, it often happens that the covers fit with the device bodies so tightly that they are very difficult to remove when needed. Parts of the device may be damaged in the struggle to remove the cover. Therefore, a new type of cover assembly is desired to overcome the above-mentioned shortcomings.